A tout ce qui n'a pas été écrit
by Shyffondor
Summary: C'est l'histoire de la sixième année. C'est l'histoire d'un lourd secret qu'Hermione doit porter sur ses épaules. C'est l'histoire de la façon dont Drago a réparé l'Armoire sur à Disparaître. C'est l'histoire de tout ce qui n'a pas été écrit...Hermione Granger/Drago Malefoy
1. Chapitre 1 : Un terrible oubli

**A tout ce qui n'a pas été écrit**

NOTE : Cette histoire se déroule pendant le sixième tome. Je changerai de point de vu en alternant Hermione et Drago, il est même possible d'avoir le point de vu de Ginny, mais l'histoire est bien centée autour de Drago et d'Hermione.  
Je n'en dirai pas plus que ce qui a été écrit dans le résumé, c'est à vous de découvrir de quoi parle exactement cette histoire...C'est la première que j'écris, j'espère ne pas tomber dans un cliché, il ya tellement de Dramiones maintenant. N'hésitez surtout pas à commenter, ça me ferai vraiment plaisir de connaître votre avis, qu'il soit positif ou non!

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Un terrible oubli**

Depuis que Drago Malefoy était enfant, on lui avait seriné que la peur était pour les faibles.

Un Sang-Pur se devait d'être stoïque en toute ciconstance, de ne reculer devant rien, qui plus est quand il était question de servir le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Non, décidément, la peur n'était pas faite pour les Malefoy.

Pourtant, celle-ci vivait en lui, comme une un serpent lové dans ses entrailles, depuis maintenant un mois.

Depuis que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait confié cette mission, depuis qu'il avait de l'encre sur son avant-bras gauche, depuis qu'il avait pour devoir de tuer le directeur de Poudlard, depuis que sa vie avait basculé.

Tandis qu'il sortait de la Grande Salle où venait de se tenir la cérémonie de la Répartition, Drago repensait à ce soir fatidique où il était devenu un Mangemort.

Le souvenir du cercle constitué de silhouettes encapuchonnés lui donnait encore la chair de poule, et il avait encore l'impression que la peau de son avant-bras était en feu.

Oh, bien sur, au début, quand son père lui parlait de la place de la famille Malefoy auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il s'était senti important, et fier de bientôt rejoindre son père auprès de Voldemort.

Puis sa famille était tombé en disgrâce, et tout s'était précipité, trop vite et surtout Drago avait commencé à douter, à prendre peur, à...

Quelqu'un le bouscula. Le serpentard se retourna, et vit Hermione Granger repartir sans s'excuser. Toujours là, celle-la...Il ne sut comment expliquer l'immense irritation qu'il ressentit.

Lui lancer une pique était une activité qui aurait le mérite de le distraire.

"Alors Granger? On a oublié sa politesse en fréquentant l'Elu? Tu n'a pas envie de perdre des points à peine le banquet de début d'année terminé quand même? En parlant de Potter, comment va son nez d'ailleurs?"

En disant cela, Drago repensa au bien fou que cela lui avait procuré. Oui, abîmer le précieux visage de cet imbécile de Survivant, qui n'avait pas tout ces problèmes, qui n'avait pas cette mission, qui...

"Comment ose-tu..."bafouilla-t-elle, rougissante de colère. Les mots lui manquait. Comment pouvait-t-il évoquer le fait qu'il avait agressé lâchement Harry?

Hermione cherchait un moyen de le rembarrer proprement, mais Drago était déjà parti en direction du dortoir des Serpentard.  
Elle soupira, puis rejoignit Harry et Ron qui discutaient avec Dean et Seamus au pied du grand escalier, et qui n'avait rien vu de la scène.

* * *

Confortablement installé dans un canapé de la salle commune des Serpentard, une cinquième année manquant de défaillir d'adoration lové dans ses bras Drago ricanait intérieurement en pensant à la tête qu'Hermione avait faite.

Quelle idiote...Drago se sentit encore envahi par ce sentiment d'irritation, qu'il ne pouvait s'expliquer.

Cette petite miss-je-sais-tout...Ah, elle ferait moins sa fière et courageuse Gryffondor, si elle avait le poids d'une pareille mission sur les épaules...

Rien quand y pensant, il lui semble que le tatouage sur son avant-bras le brulait, comme pour le rappeler à l'ordre...

Mais peut-être que justement, Granger saurait que faire, elle saurait comment réparer cette fichu armoire ou alors elle...  
Irai à la bibliothèque.

Drago eu un sursaut, voulant presque se lever...

La cinquième année (il n'avait d'ailleurs aucune idée de son nom) manqua de tomber mais se raccrocha au cou de Drago, telle une sangsue en adoration.

Drago se rassit, se maudissant intérieurement. Il ferait mieux d'aller se coucher, tout de suite, même.

Agir comme agirait Hermione Granger.

Mon pauvre Drago, se dit-il, le jour où tu poseras un pied à la bibliothèque, les Malefoy seront tombés bien bas.

Et puis d'ailleurs, pourquoi pensait-t-il autant à Hermione Granger?

Oui, décidemment, Drago Malefoy ferait bien mieux d'aller se coucher.

* * *

 _Trois semaines plus tard_

Ginny était désespérée. Désepérée, parce qu'Harry ne lui accordait pas le moindre regard.

C'est simple, elle était transparente. La soeur de son meilleure ami. Une bonne copine, à la rigueur.  
Et c'était tout. Sauf que cela ne suffisait pas à Ginny, oh non!

Cet après-midi encore, son regard avait glissé sur la magnifique robe que Ginny avait mise, et pourtant, elle était tellement courte que c'en était presque indécent!

Tout garçon normalement constitué aurait du réagir! Même Neville avait rougi, Neville!  
Ginny n'en pouvait plus.

Alors Ginny enchaînait les petits amis. Et ce soir là, encore plus abattue que d'habitude, Ginny avait bu.  
Ce soir-là, Ginny avait bu et se trouvait en compagnie d'un charmant Serdaigle.  
Ce soir-là, Ginny oublia de lancer un sort contraceptif.  
Ce soir-là, une petite vie commença à se développer en elle.

* * *

NOTE : Oui, Ginny sera assez présente tout au long de l'histoire, car après tout, c'est "tout ce qui n'a pas été écrit"...  
Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, elle restera juste un personnage important certe, mais secondaire.  
Donc surtout n'hésitez pas donner votre avis, ça me ferait vraiment plaisir :)


	2. Chapter 2 : Prise de conscience

**J'avais oublié : bien entendu, l'univers et les personnages appartiennent entièrement à la formidable J. K .Rowling:)**

 **Je réponds aux reviews à la fin du chapitre.**

 **Chapitre 2 : Prise de conscience **

_Fin octobre_

Drago Malefoy était soulagé. Non pas parce que la mort de Katie Bell l'aurait un tant soit peu ému, mais parce qu'avoir sa mort sur la conscience ne l'aurai pas non plus particulièrement enchanté.

Le Serpentard esquissa un petit sourire désabusé : de toute façon, il n'allait pas tarder à devenir un assassin; c'était même ce en quoi consistait sa mission : tuer Dumbledore.

A chaque fois qu'il imaginait le moment crucial, celui où il serait amené à prononcer la sortilège de mort, Drago se sentait envahi par un sentiment de malaise. Pourtant, ce vieillard sénil, qui plus est fervent défendeur des Moldus, ne lui inspirait que du mépris.

Mais tuer de ses propres mains un homme...

Il avait du mal a s'y résoudre.

Et pourtant, le moment venu il n'aura pas le droit à l'erreur.

Oh que non. Réussir sa mission était le seul moyen de redorer le blason de sa famille, et accessoirement...le seul moyen de rester en vie.

Sa mission. En donnant le collier à Rosmerta, Drago se doutait déjà que cette sorte de tentative désespérée allait échouer lamentablement.

Au moins, il avait eu le sentiment d'agir.

Mais pendant qu'il élaborait ce plan, cette maudite armoire ne s'était pas auto-reparée par miracle.

Il eut soudain la pensée folle qu'il était temps de ravaler sa fierté, et de passer à la bibliothèque.

A ce moment là, Drago Malefoy aurait dû s'inquiéter d'avoir de pareilles pensées.

Mais non.

La seule et unique chose qu'il fut capable de faire, c'est de se demander s'il y croiserait Hermione Granger.

"Bon tu commence ta potion de Clairvoyance ou tu continue à fixer ton chaudron d'un regard vitreux?"lui chuchota d'un ton narquois Blaise Zabini en lui donnant un coup de coude.

Drago sursauta. Il avait été tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il n'avait même pas entendu le professeur Rogue donner ses instructions pour la préparation de la potion.

Hermione Granger, (encore elle), s'affairait avec fébrilité autour de son chaudron, ses cheveux plus ébouriffés que jamais encadrant ses yeux chocolats...

Stop! Pourquoi il la regardait comme ça?

Il soupira, puis se mit à la tâche, tout en se disant que cette mission allait finir par lui faire perdre sa santé mentale.

En effet, Drago Malefoy était en train de se rendre compte qu'examiner le physique de Granger sans s'en moquer dénotait une certaine démence.

* * *

 _Début novembre_

Tandis qu'il marchait d'un pas vif dans les couloirs éclairés par la lumière vacillante des torches, Drago Malefoy se disait que tout compte fait, tout peut arriver, même l'impossible.

Eh oui.

Le Serpentard se dirigeait vers la bibliothèque de Poudlard.

Il lui avait fallut un peu de temps pour s'y résoudre, mais Drago était fier, pas idiot.

Il était pratiquement arrivé devant la porte de la bibliothèque lorsqu'une minette de Serdaigle qui en sortait cria son prénom, avant de se jeter à son cou et de lui donner un baiser langoureux.

Drago n'interrompit pas ce baiser. Après tout, ça n'était pas désagréable.

Tout en glissant ses mains sous la robe de la jeune fille, il se demandait bien qui il était en train d'embrasser.

Il n'en avait aucune idée.

Peut-être la Serdaigle de la semaine dernière qui lui parlait de statistique sur le sexe pendant qu'il couchait avec elle?

De toute façon, il ne se rappelait même plus de son nom.

Il n'avait pas forcément un physique de mannequin, mais pourtant les filles tournait autour de lui comme des abeilles autour d'un pot de miel.

Peut-être à cause de de ses beaux yeux?

Combien de filles restaient hypnotisées devant ses prunelles d'acier...

Enfin toujours était-il qu'il n'avait aucun mal à passer de bons moments assez régulièrement.

Drago réfléchissait à la meilleure façon de la ramener dans son lit quand il se rappela ce qu'il était venu faire ici. Il aurait pu y aller un autre jour mais...maintenant il était sûr que c'était cette Serdaigle.

Il n'avait pas franchement envie de passer une autre soirée à écouter cette idiote déblatérer sur le plus long acte sexuel de l'histoire.

Tout en interrompant ce baiser passionné, et en essayant de se débarrasser de la jeune fille, Drago se dirigea vers la porte de la bibliothèque.

Mais elle tenait bon, s'accrochant à son cou, et Drago ne pouvait atteindre sa baguette située dans la poche de son pantalon, sous sa robe.

Il soupira, et poussa la porte de la bibliothèque avec sa main libre.

Pour se retrouver face au regard dégouté d'Hermione.

* * *

La Gryffondor luttait contre une forte envie de vomir.

Quoi que vider son estomac sur ce Serpentard fils de Mangemort ne l'aurait pas particulièrement dérangée.

Non mais quel idiot...Hermione avait du mal à comprendre ces bécasses qui se jetait (au sens propre!) à son cou.

Surtout que pour Malefoy, les filles était pareilles à des yaourts : on consomme et on jette.

Non, franchement, les cheveux blonds-blancs et le regard glacial, très peu pour elle.

Tandis qu'Hermione se replongeait dans son interminable devoir d'arithmancie, elle pouvait entendre les efforts de Drago pour se débarrasser de la jeune fille, qu'il avait réussi à décrocher de son cou d'un geste brusque mais qui refusait de le laisser tranquille.

"Lâche-moi! Aller! J'ai du travail à faire, lui ordonna le jeune homme, apparemment en train de perdre patience.

-Oh mais je peux t'aider mon Drago chéri, gloussa la Serdaigle, en passant son bras autour des épaules de celui-ci.

-Va-t-en! Tu comprends pas? Je n'en ai rien à faire de toi, j'ai déjà couché avec deux autres filles depuis la semaine dernière. Tu n'es absolument rien pour moi! Juste une énième pauvre fille que j'ai réussi à mettre dans mon lit. Donc ce que tu vas faire c'est que tu va disparaitre de ma vue, ok?" lui intima méchamment Malefoy, tout en la repoussant très violemment.

La jeune fille tomba à la renverse, se cognant la tête sur la table où Hermione se trouvait.

Elle se releva, ses yeux emplis de larmes regardant avec peur Malefoy qui s'était déjà détourné, s'installant sur une table à quelques mètres de la Gryffondor, puis sortit en reniflant de la bibliothèque.

L'envie de sortir sa baguette la démangeait . Comment pouvait-on traiter quelqu'un de la sorte?

D'habitude Hermione Granger n'était pas aussi vulgaire, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir avant que la phrase qu'elle prononça ensuite franchisse ses lèvres.

* * *

"Tu es un salaud, Malefoy."

Drago se pétrifia. Cette phrase avait été déclarée avec calme, et énoncée comme si c'était une certitude.

"Je peux savoir de quel droit tu m'insulte?, dit-t-il d'un ton menaçant en se levant de sa chaise.

-Et toi, de quel droit traites-tu cette fille comme une elfe de maison?, s'indigna Hermione, qui n'avait guère l'air d'être impressionnée par Drago. On dirai que pour toi les filles sont...

-Je n'ai pas de leçons à recevoir d'une Sang-de-Bourbe!" la coupa-t-il.

Drago vit Hermione pâlir sous l'insulte. Il ne pouvait rester là, à voir son air choqué.

Il attrapa son sac posé par terre et sortit en coup de vent de la bibliothèque.

* * *

 _Le lendemain_

Vraiment, le plafond de la Grande Salle était d'un gris des plus déprimants.

Drago avait mal dormi. Depuis qu'il était sorti de la bibliothèque, il était envahi par un profond sentiment de malaise, qu'il lui était totalement inconnu, et qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir.

A moins que...

Drago manqua de s'étouffer avec une tranche de bacon.

Ça n'était quand même pas ça.

Non, c'était impossible.

Certes, l'insulte était grave.

Mais un Malefoy n'éprouve pas _des remords_ pour avoir traité quelqu'un de Sang-de-Bourbe.

Encore moins il est blessé quand on le traite de salaud.

En plus, Drago devait s'avouer qu'Hermione n'avait pas t...

Quoi? Qu'était-il en train de se dire?

Le Serpentard espérait que se resservir une tasse de café achèverait de le réveiller et surtout, l'empêcherait de formuler de telle pensées.

* * *

 _Le lendemain_

Hermione pensait qu'avoir ses règles dans le monde sorcier était décidément bien plus pratique que chez les Moldus.

En effet, ici, les protections hygiéniques étaient enchantées et une seule durait plusieurs jours.

Oui, mais même quand on était une sorcière on était pas à l'abri d'un manque de stock.

D'habitude Hermione en emmenait une petite quantité dans sa valise, et se ravitaillait lors de ses sorties à Pré-au-Lard.

Mais lors de la dernière sortie, Hermione avait complètement oublié d'en racheter, si bien qu'elle se retrouvait démunie face à ses règles qui venait de se déclencher.

Aucune autre fille ne se trouvant dans son dortoir, Hermione décida d'aller voir Ginny, qui si elle se souvenait bien n'avait elle aussi pas cours avant le déjeuner.

Elle poussa la porte du dortoir des cinquièmes années.

La jeune fille fut soulagée d'y trouver Ginny seule en train de lire, assise sur son lit.

"Salut Ginny, ça va ? demanda-elle en s'asseyant à coté de son amie.

-Bien, et toi? lui répondit la rouquine en levant les yeux de son livre.

-Eh bien voilà, je suis venue de demander si tu pourrais éventuellement me dépanner en protections hygiéniques, car..."commença Hermione, avant de s'interrompre.

En effet, on eut dit que Ginny venait d'être frappée par la foudre.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ce deuxième chapitre vous a plu, n'hésiter pas à donner votre impression.

Penser vous que je respecte les personnages?

Aimez-vous la façon dont l'histoire évolue?

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **Maxine3482 :** Merci de suivre mon histoire. Je pense qu'avec ce nouveau chapitre tu as les réponses à tes questions!

 **Swangranger :** Merci, donc j'espère que ce chapitre t'as plu...


	3. Chaptitre 3 : le devoir d'une amie

Il y a un (petit) changement de scénario, c'est pourquoi j'ai modifié le résumé.

Je réponds aux reviews en fin de chapitre.

 **Chapitre 3 : le devoir d'une amie**

Ginny se disait que si elle ne bougeait pas le moindre muscle, alors peut-être que ça ne deviendrait pas réel.

Peut-être qu'elle se réveillerait en se rendant compte que c'était un juste horrible cauchemar.

Peut-être qu'elle se rendrait compte qu'elle n'était pas vraiment enc...

Le seul fait d'y penser lui était intolérable.

Son esprit était plongé dans une sorte de langueur, qui l'empêchait de réfléchir correctement...

Comment avait-elle pu…

"Ginny? Ginny, qu'est ce qui se passe? s'inquiétait Hermione.

La voix de la jeune fille lui parvenait comme à travers un épais brouillard.

Comment lui expliquer...

Comment lui dire, alors que le formuler en pensée était...

Et surtout, quelle serait sa réaction face à...

-GINNY! Mais réponds-moi, enfin! l'implora son amie en lui prenant la main, tout en la scrutant à la recherche d'une réaction de sa part.

Le contact de la main d'Hermione sur la sienne agit comme un électrochoc sur Ginny.

Partir.

Vite. Loin.

Loin d'Hermione, de ses questions, des explications à fournir.

Seule.

Aussi rapide que l'éclair, la rouquine se leva d'un bond et sortit en courant du dortoir.

* * *

Hermione, prise au dépourvu, ne réagit que lorsque Ginny eut passée la porte du dortoir.

Elle se leva en un clin d'œil du lit de Ginny, se précipita en direction de la porte et descendit les escaliers rapidement.

Arrivée dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, la jeune fille put constater que son amie n'y était pas.

Sans prêter attention aux regards interrogateurs d'Harry et Ron assis à une table, elle traversa précipitamment la salle.

La Gryffondor sortit par le trou du portrait à toute vitesse, et regarda à droite et à gauche.

Aucune trace de Ginny.

Tout en réfléchissant à toute allure, Hermione revint sur ses pas et donna le mot de passe à la grosse dame, qui pivota pour la laisser passer.

Pourquoi Ginny s'était-elle conduite de la sorte? s'interrogea-t-elle en se laissant tomber sur le premier fauteuil venu.

La jeune fille était perplexe.

Qu'est ce qui avait bien pu provoquer une telle réaction chez son amie ?

Hermione lui avait simplement demandé de la dépanner en protections hygiéniques, et Ginny avait pali….

Comme…paraissant prendre conscience de quelque chose...

Tout à coup, la réponse s'imposa à elle.

Ginny était enceinte, ou croyait l'être, c'était évident.

Quand Hermione lui avait demandé de la dépanner en protections hygiéniques, la jeune fille avait du se rendre compte qu'elle n'avait pas eu ses règles depuis un peu trop longtemps.

Peut-être ne s'agissait-il donc que d'un simple léger retard qui avait fait douter son amie ?...

Mais Hermione avait du mal à y croire. Ginny n'était pas du genre à avoir des réactions excessives.

Pour se comporter de cette façon, elle devait vraiment être certaine d'être enceinte.

Cependant, la Gryffondor n'avait pas fini de se poser des questions.

Ginny, tomber enceinte?

Pourtant, à sa connaissance, elle n'avait pas franchi le cap avec Dean Thomas.

Et puis 15 ans, c'est un peu jeune, Hermione n'aurait pas pensé que son amie l'avait déjà fait…

Oui, décidemment c'était pour le moins étrange car en plus elle avait cru comprendre qu'en plus Ginny réservait sa première fois pour Harry...

Seulement c'était bien la seule explication rationnelle au comportement étrange de son amie.

Mais en attendant, la jeune fille pouvait facilement deviner que Ginny devait être seule, désemparée et…

« Hermione ? S'il te plaît, est-ce que tu pourrais un tout petit peu nous aider, pour le parchemin sur l'utilisation du sortilège du Bouclier? la supplia Ron, la tirant de ses pensées.

Harry et lui avait un air si désespéré que c'en était presque comique.

-Non…Quand même pas celui de 30cm, à rendre cette après-midi ? se lamenta la jeune fille, connaissant parfaitement la réponse.

-Ben…Si. avoua-t-il.

-Heureusement que je suis là quand même… soupira-t-elle

-Ca veut dire oui ? intervint alors Harry, plein d'espoir.

-Vous savez très bien que ma bonté est infinie. Vous pouvez prendre mon parchemin, il est dans mon sac, à côté de la cheminée. Mais surtout, vous ne recopiez pas, hein, vous ne faite que vous en inspirer.

\- Merci Hermione, je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'on ferait sans toi…

-Rien, je suppose, répliqua Hermione. Allez hop, au boulot ! Le déjeuner est dans une petite demi-heure, leur dit la Gryffondor. »

Ron alla prendre le devoir d'Hermione dans son sac, et Harry et lui se mirent à gratter sur leur parchemin avec acharnement.

Ah, les garçons...Toujours aussi irresponsables…Si Ron savait que sa sœur était très probablement enceinte, il se ficherait bien de rendre ou non son devoir de Défense contre les Forces du Mal…

Bref. Il lui fallait revenir dans le vif du sujet.

Hermione devait parler à Ginny le plus vite possible.

Oh, Ginny était forte, elle n'était pas du genre à faire une bêtise, mais Hermione se devait d'être à ses côtés.

Oui, c'est certain, quand sa meilleure amie se retrouve enceinte, on se doit de la soutenir.

* * *

Hermione franchit les portes de la Grande Salle, et fouilla des yeux la tables des Gryffondors, dans l'espoir d'y apercevoir Ginny.

La jeune fille ne vit pas la tignasse rousse de son amie, cependant elle croisa un regard gris acier qui la fixait intensément.

* * *

Hermione se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil de la salle commune, exténuée. Depuis ce matin le temps était lourd et menaçant, mais sans pluie.

Un temps parfaitement déprimant.

Comme elle s'y était attendue, Ginny ne s'était pas montrée du repas.

De toute façon, songeait-elle, la rouquine serait bien obligée de revenir à la salle commune.

Elle allait enfin pouvoir parler à son amie.

La jeune fille n'avait pas cessé de s'inquiéter pour elle toute la journée, à un tel point que son attention en cours en avait fait les frais !

En attendant que Ginny arrive, Hermione s'installa sur une table pour commencer sa montagne de devoirs quotidienne.

Les minutes passaient, et Ginny ne se montrait pas.

Hermione décida de se renseigner auprès Ruby Castle, une camarade de classe de son amie.

« Salut Ruby ! Dis-moi, tu ne saurais pas où est Ginny par hasard ? l'interrogea-t-elle.

-Non, je n'en ai aucune idée. D'habitude on sort ensemble des cours, mais aujourd'hui elle était…plutôt bizarre, elle n'a parlé à personne et ce soir elle est descendue la première de la tour d'astronomie, l'informa Ruby.

-En effet c'est étrange…, lui répondit Hermione, pas vraiment surprise du comportement de la rouquine.

-Oui…Tu ne saurais pas ce qu'elle a ?

-Non, je n'en ai aucune idée, mentit-elle.

-Bonne chance pour la retrouver alors, lui souhaita Ruby.

-Merci »

Hermione était embêtée. Elle ne pouvait rester plus longtemps ici à attendre Ginny.

La jeune fille devait en effet se rendre à la bibliothèque, la faute à deux rouleaux et demi de parchemin sur « Les Vampires au XIXème siècle, immigration en Europe de l'Est » à rendre pour le surlendemain.

D'habitude, la Gryffondor faisait ses devoirs une semaine à l'avance, mais la masse des devoirs imposés aux sixièmes années commençait à la submerger.

Elle prit son sac et sortit de la salle commune en direction de la bibliothèque.

* * *

Hermione s'immobilisa, sa plume suspendue au-dessus de son encrier.

Il lui avait semblé voir du coin de l'œil une chevelure blonde quitter la bibliothèque.

Elle soupira. Il était décidemment l'heure de rentrer à la tour des Gryffondors d'ailleurs la bibliothèque fermait dans à peine 5min.

La jeune fille était en train de ranger ses affaires quand elle s'aperçut qu'en fait, elle n'avait absolument aucune idée de la façon dont se passait l'avortement dans le monde sorcier, ni même si il y existait ou y était toléré. Fidèle à elle-même, son premier réflexe fut d'emprunter plusieurs pavés sur la médicomagie.

Ainsi chargée, Hermione regagna la tour des Gryffondors, craignant à chaque instant de croiser Rusard qui malgré son statut de préfète lui aurait demandé des explications, la retenant; mais elle fut chanceuse.

Arrivée dans la salle commune, la jeune fille s'effondra sur le premier fauteuil venu.

Avant de se rappeler qu'il lui fallait aller trouver Ginny pour lui parler.

La salle commune était remplie, cependant après un rapide coup d'œil Hermione put constater que Ginny ne s'y trouvait pas.

Cela n'était pas une surprise. Il était normal que la jeune fille préfère s'isoler dans son dortoir.

La Gryffondor se leva se son fauteuil, passa devant Harry et Ron, tellement occupés à faire leurs devoirs qu'ils ne la virent même pas, puis grimpa les escaliers menant aux dortoirs des filles.

Elle poussa la porte de celui des cinquièmes années, certaine d'y trouver son amie…pour se retrouver face à un dortoir désert.

Hermione était stupéfaite.

Ginny n'était pas revenue à la tour des Gryffondors.

Mais alors…où pouvait elle bien se trouver?

Il était 21h05, il était maintenant interdit de se déplacer dans les couloirs.

Pour éviter tout contact au point de ne pas vouloir revenir à son dortoir, la jeune fille devait vraiment être en train de craquer psychologiquement.

Non, Hermione ne pouvait pas laisser Ginny dans un tel état.

Encore fallait-t-il arriver à la retrouver.

Elle pouvait être n'importe où…Que faire?

Mais bien sur ! C'était si simple qu'elle se demanda comment elle n'avait pas pu y penser plus tôt.

Il lui suffisait de demander la carte du Maraudeur à Harry.

La Gryffondor sortit du dortoir et descendit rapidement les escaliers, manquant de se rompre le cou.

Hermione alla trouver Harry et Ron toujours fort occupés à faire leurs devoirs.

« Harry, pourrai-tu me prêter la carte du Maraudeur ? C'est juste pour vérifier quelque chose, lui demanda-t-elle avec son air je-sais-parfaitement-ce-que-je-fais-comme-d'habitude qu'elle espérait convaincant.

-Hein euh oui…pourquoi ? » répondit Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

Aïe. Il n'était pas assez absorbé dans son devoir pour ne pas demander d'explications. Vite, en trouver une…

« Je soupçonne des Serpentards de rôder dans les couloirs chaque soir. Je voudrai pouvoir les coincer une bonne fois pour toute, improvisa-t-elle.

-D'accord, je vais la chercher, elle est dans le dortoir, accepta Harry en se frottant sa cicatrice d'un air las.

-Harry, tu nous le dirais si ta cicatrice te faisait de nouveau mal ? le questionna Hermione, mut par un pressentiment.

-Mais oui, Hermione… » marmonna le Gryffondor en se levant, souhaitant échapper à la conversation.

Son attitude était plus qu'un aveu.

-Harry ! Tu devrais en parler à Dumbledore ! s'exclama-t-elle d'un ton autoritaire.

-Oui, oui...» céda-t-il en se dirigeant vers l'escalier.

Hermione soupira. Elle aurait peut-être du le laisser respirer, mais…elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Porter le lourd secret de Ginny sur ses épaules la rendait irritable.

Quelques secondes plus tard Harry fut de retour, et lui tendit la carte. Elle le remercia, puis tandis qu'il se replongeait dans ses devoirs la jeune fille se dirigea au plus près du trou du portrait, pour ne pas trop attirer l'attention en sortant directement.

Tout en tapotant discrètement le parchemin pour l'instant vierge avec sa baguette, la Gryffondor chuchota :

« Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises »

Des petits traits d'encre noirs commencèrent à se dessiner, puis s'entrecroisèrent pour peu à peu former une carte détaillée du château et du parc.

Puis la véritable particularité de cette carte apparut : des multitudes de petits points mobiles accompagnés d'un nom écrit en lettres minuscules.

Elle scruta avec soin chaque couloir, et finit par voir le point représentant Ginny.

La jeune fille se trouvait dans un couloir proche de la tour des Serdaigles, c'est-à-dire…à l'autre bout du château.

Hermione se sentait si fatiguée…Mais elle devait se bouger, et y aller.

C'était le devoir d'une amie.

« Méfait accompli » murmura-t-elle, et la carte redevint un simple morceau de parchemin.

La Gryffondor attendit pendant quelques minutes que personne ne regarde dans sa direction pour sortir de la salle commune sans se faire remarquer.

Une fois dans le couloir obscur, elle commença à marcher d'un pas vif en direction de la tour des Serdaigles, avant de se rendre compte qu'elle tenait toujours dans ses bras les livres qu'elle avait empruntés à la bibliothèque.

Mince. Ils étaient lourds et encombrants, mais elle ne pouvait pas aller les rapporter dans le dortoir.

Elle ferait avec.

Tandis qu'elle passait devant un tableau hideux, représentant une duchesse austère qui la toisa d'un air sévère, un éclair illumina une magnifique verrière. Un instant après, Hermione entendit le tonnerre qui grondait au dehors, toujours sans que la pluie se décide à tomber, donnant au château une atmosphère lourde et pesante.

La jeune fille n'était pas à Gryffondor pour rien, cependant…elle croyait entendre des bruits, des frottements…

Hermione pressa le pas.

Et n'était-ce pas une respiration ? Ses mains devinrent moites. Bon, ne pas paniquer, réfléchir. Vérifier sur la carte du Maraudeur, tout bêtement !

« Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises » prononça-t-elle à voix basse. Elle regarda avec attention la carte.

Puis se traita intérieurement d'idiote.

Bien entendu, à part Rusard qui rodait avec miss Teigne dans les cachots, personne ne se promenait dans les couloirs à une heure pareille. A part...Tiens, Drago Malefoy qui venait apparemment de se faire pincer en train d'essayer de sortir du dortoir des Serpentards.

* * *

 **Je m'excuse mille fois pour avoir mis tant de temps à publier ce chapitre.**

 **Et surtout : un écrivain vit de reviews et d'eau fraîche, donc n'oubliez pas de donner votre avis** **J** **!**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **Swangranger :** Merci beaucoup pour ce commentaire gentil, ça me fait plaisir de savoir que ça te plaît et que tu attends la suite. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre t'a plu !


End file.
